The Hazed Witch
by Cunning-Fox-Ranger
Summary: Callyn Harper had a bad feeling when she came out of her college classes one Autumn afternoon… It got worse when she had to be roommates with the worst person she'd met that week. And became horribly realized when she was forced to be a part of a Hazing on All Hollow's Eve. Where something that not even someone with her magical skill could fix. T for now; might go up to M later.
1. 1 The First Encounter

_Alright, this is my very first time posting a story like this... so, please be a little kind about this._

_I decided to post this story because, one, it's Halloween Season, which this movie is all about, and two... because I wanted to get it off my chest... so..._

**_DISCLAIMER: If I owned The Hazing/Dead Scared... do you think I'd have such a hard time getting it done? All I own is my OC and her family._**

_Please enjoy._

* * *

**Callyn**

I walked out of one of my College classes, holding my books tightly against my chest as I walked over to my locker down the hall.

I opened it quickly and put my books in, glancing at my reflection in the small mirror I'd set up.

My long deep red and orange hair hung from its fishtail pony-tail I put it in, with my partial heterochromia Grey-hazel eyes shinning in the dingy light.

My locker closed on its own and I jumped a bit before I saw Doug Lander… not exactly a friend, but not an enemy either.

I simply reopened my locker and grabbed out my next class' books before I closed it properly.

"You've been here for how long exactly?" He scuffed, "And no one's said a thing to you, or you to them? So, According to Professor Kapps, I either have to get to know you, or I have to drop his classes… and I need those credits."

I bit my lip. I've been at the school for only three days… and it was early October… but it was still my least favorite time of the year.

Despite my name, I wasn't much of a talker or… a joiner… of anything… so I just briskly walked away.

Course, I heard him follow… so I did the one thing I could think of…

I sidestepped into the girl's bathroom as he walked by.

I looked out to make sure he hadn't caught on before I quickly headed back and heard the bell ring, letting me get into the flow of students going in my direction before I peeled off into my next class.

The less I have to talk to people, the better I'll feel around here… that's for sure.

_**After-school…**_

I sighed as I got onto my custom purple 2002 Duel-Sport BMW Motorcycle with the engine custom covered with a light violet cover.

I put on my helmet and was just about to turn the ignition when I noticed Doug behind me.

I groaned softly and pulled off my helmet, looking back at him.

"Seriously? A girl like you owns a bike like this?" He blinked.

I put my helmet back on and started the engine.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Doug stopped me from leaving, "Seriously, I need to get to know you. Two of my class credits are on the line here."

I sighed and opened the back traveling case of the bike before I gave him a helmet and motioned for him to sit on my bike.

He blinked, "I'm not sitting behind a girl."

I shrugged and started to move out of my spot.

"Okay, okay, okay!" He stopped me again, "Yeesh, for a girl who doesn't talk, you sure drive a hard bargain… fine…."

He put the helmet on and got behind me.

I nodded softly before I finally started out of my spot and out of the Student parking lot.

"Whoa!" He groaned as I put my foot on the gas once we were on the street.

_**5 minutes later…**_

I got into the parking lot of Student Dorm I was in and turned my bike off and got off, pulling my helmet off in the process and taking in the fresh air.

I glanced at Doug, who had the most frightened look in his eyes.

I couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled up inside.

He blinked and looked at me, "Did you just laugh?"

My joy instantly stopped and I quickly got my backpack out from the back traveling case and walked into the building we were in front of.

"It was a joke!" He groaned before I heard him follow.

I held up my student badge to the front desk before I walked down the hall on the left and went up the stairs… which I heard him follow me on.

I walked into my dorm (Third on the right from the stairs) and opened it.

When I did, he stepped inside.

I sighed and walked in behind him, closing the door once I was in.

I know his mouth was wide open in shock because that's exactly how my roommate reacted before I requested a single person dorm.

I mean, so I put up a _few_ posters of my favorite supernatural TV shows, everyone's got a hobby.

It… probably didn't help that most of the kitchen was collecting dust and still had boxes to open though.

I walked past him, turning on the light as I did, and walked into the kitchen to keep cleaning it.

"This is a _really_ shitty apartment." He noted.

I smirked softly and bit my lip from replying.

I'd kept myself quiet this long, might as well keep it up.

"I mean… you've got a sick bike… even for someone like you." He scuffed.

I dropped the duster and glanced back at him.

"Sorry… did I hurt your feelings or something?"

I stepped up to him and gave him a strong kick in the kneecap, sending him to the floor, holding it.

"Fuck!" He cursed.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't cuss in front of me."

My hand flew to my mouth the moment the last word left my mouth.

He looked up just as shocked, "You can talk!"

I rolled my eyes and helped him back up.

"Don't stop now, I'd actually like to hear it." He noted.

I bit my lip before I sighed, "No, I'm not mute… I just… I hate talking."

"Why?" He raised a brow, "That's so fuc-"

"My first words to you were 'Don't cuss in front of me'. Do you seriously wanna try your luck?" I folded my arms in annoyance.

"Now I'm starting to wish you didn't talk." He grumbled.

I glared at him, "I let you in, so just ask your questions and get out."

He raised his hands before he pointed down the hallway, "Bathroom?"

"Second on the left." I answered, "And no, just a shower, towels, a motion-sensing toilet, a two vanity sink and vanity mirror the same size. I keep the rest of my stuff locked in my closet."

"I'm not that kind of pervert." He rolled his eyes as he walked down the hall.

"Could've fooled me." I called as he closed the door.

I sighed and went back to cleaning… it was typically the only thing that would relax me outside my studies.

_**Half an hour later…**_

I set down some homemade fries for Doug as we sat in the living room.

"Thanks." He accepted it.

I nodded softly, "My specialty… pretty much the only food I can make so far that I haven't burned to a crisp."

"So… not going for a cooking degree." He figured.

"I'd rather not talk about what degree I'm hoping for." I denied the thought quickly.

"Come on, you might as well tell me." He scuffed before he took a bite and moaned softly, "_Wow_ these are good! What'd you do? Rip off a Fast-food joint?"

"My fa…. I know people who grew potatoes growing up… I know how to make them." I replied shortly.

"Father or family?" He asked.

"People I know. Let's just leave it at that." I bit.

"Okay… okay." He raised his hands in surrender, "No need to bite my head off, I'm just asking."

I sighed, "Sorry… I just… my personal life's kinda hard."

Doug scuffed, "Believe me, you don't know the half mine…. What'd you say your last name was again?"

"Harper. Callyn Harper." I informed him.

He blinked and nodded, "Ah…" He shook his head. "Wait… _Harper_?! As in… the-"

"No relation." I cut him off, "Those 'hillbillies' are nowhere _near_ related to me."

"Okay…" He nodded softly, "Well… any stories to tell?"

"No, not really." I replied shortly.

"Hobbies?"

"Cleaning and studies."

"Habits?"

"Have you seen my walls?"

Doug groaned, "There's gotta be something special about you."

I shook my head, "I'm just your average college chick."

He sighed, "Well… that was a waste of a visit."

"You don't eat much, so I wouldn't call it a waste." I scuffed, "You scarfed down all the fries."

He looked at the plate, then blinked, "Well… that's a first for me."

"But not for me." I sighed as I grabbed the plate and walked back to the kitchen part, "Now… if you wanna know more, just look up my file."

"I tried." He groaned, "Professor Kapps wouldn't accept it since it wasn't an actual report."

"You've never edited a file to look like a report?" I glanced at him.

"What? You have?" He blinked.

"It's not that hard." I nodded, "I actually had to do that when I was writing my own report on… I think her name was Marsha Glazer…"

"Seriously?" He gaped, "How?"

"You spend your time being silent, you get good at going unnoticed." I relented.

**Doug**

I nodded, "Yeah… I can tell…"

She sighed softly, "Now… if we're done here… I need to…. Get… back to studying…"

I frowned, "Come on… can't you give me more information? Like… where you lived… what your parents do for a living…?"

The look on her face when I said that last part was one of terror and fear.

"No." She denied instantly, "Now leave."

I frowned, "Callyn-"

"Just…" She took in a deep breath, "Leave me alone… now… please."

I sighed, "Fine… whatever."

I got up and walked to the door, looking back to see her rubbing her hands together.

"Are you-"

"Yes! I'm fine!" She snapped.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine! Again, no need to bite my head off or anything…"

I walked out, slamming the door behind me.

As I walked down the hallway, I took to note several people gawking at me and the door in shock.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at them, "What?"

"You were in the same room with 'Weird girl' and nothing happened?" One scoffed.

"Buzz off." I bit and continued on.

_**14 minutes later…**_

I made it to my dorm room and saw it a mess with clothes, papers… and my textbooks.

I rolled my eyes and walked past my dorm-mates room, hearing a distinct moaning sound inside it, and into my own room.

Which was _also_ a mess with my papers and textbooks, but of my own downing.

I sighed and sat at my desk, leaning my head against my arm as I looked at what I'd written down from my short talk with Callyn Harper.

Most of which were simple.

* * *

_**She's annoyed easily…**_

_**She's silent more times than not…**_

_**She's a bitch…**_

_**She's smart…**_

_**Her last name is Harper not but related to the hillbillies.**_

* * *

I shrugged, "Good enough for a report…"

_**The next day after class…**_

Professor Kapps dropped my report down with a big red _F_ on top.

"F?! But Professor Kapps I did what you said! I did the report exactly!" I insisted as I looked it over.

"Yes… but, there's no real information in it… no real explanation as to _why_ she's like she is. I'm sorry, Mr. Landers… but you get an F."

"But if I don't get your credits I can't graduate to the class I need next year!" I complained.

"Then you better come up with a _new_ report. One that shows Miss. Harper in a new light." He instructed.

"…Professor Kapps?"

We looked at the door to see said bitch walking in.

"Ah… Miss. Harper… just who I was hoping would come." The professor nodded.

She looked at me and groaned softly and looked at the sky, "Just my luck…"

_**On the way to the dorms…**_

"I can't believe he convinced me to do _another_ talk with you!" She called over the wind.

"You and me both!" I called back.

"This is all your fault, you know!" She put in.

"My fault?!" I exclaimed as we finally got to the parking lot of the dorms.

She stopped the bike before we both got off.

I tugged off my helmet and glared at her.

"How the hell is it my fault?!"

"If you hadn't written what you did so _poorly_, I'd actually be doing something I _like_ doing and not talking to anyone anymore." She informed me as we walked into the dorms.

I scoffed softly as we walked into her dorm and I glared at her, "You think I'm happy about this?"

She closed the door behind me, glancing over her shoulder. "I think you're enjoying this."

"Why would I enjoy talking to a bitch like you?"

She winced, turned away, and walked into the kitchen, remaining silent.

"Come on… you couldn't have taken offense to that." I rolled my eyes.

She remained silent as she grabbed some food from the fridge and put it in the microwave and set it to cook.

She walked out and shoved me into the floor.

"Never… _ever_ say that to me again!" She growled, "I'm worse off talking to you than you will ever know! So don't you _**ever**_ even freaking _dare_ go there!"

I looked at her in surprise.

"You know what? I don't care if you fail or not… I'm gonna study, you're gonna fail… and we can move on with our below-average lives." With that, she stormed away, slamming her door loudly behind her.

I groaned as I back to my feet.

Okay… maybe I _should_ try to fake her file and turn it into a report after all…

Least it's better than being around her…

_**4 hours later…**_

I was walking up to my dorm-building with the box of Callyn Harper's files when I noticed a fire inside it.

I frowned and walked a little forward before my eyes went wide.

That fire was coming from _my_ dorm!

I instantly dropped the box and rushed forward, "What the hell is going on?"

"Some idiot started a fire in a dorm… something about loving and hating?"

"Fuck!" I cursed and tried to run inside.

"Doug stop!"

But… I ignored that voice and was about to head inside when something tackled me to the ground and rolled me away till I was on the grass with them on top.

Callyn looked at me, breathless.

"Are you crazy?!" She snapped, "You go in there, you'll most _surely_ die!"

"I don't care!"

"Well, I do!" She bit, "I've seen shows were college students kill themselves over their own selfish reasons… and I am _not_ letting that happen at this college during my time here!"

I groaned and shoved her off, "My dorm room is on fire… I think I can-"

Before I could finish, several firefighters rushed into the building.

"Oh, if you think you're going in after them, you're dead wrong!" She retorted as we got to our feet.

"You're not stopping me." I bit before I started for the entrance again.

Before I could take another step further, though, something hit the back of my head, and I blacked out.

* * *

_Yes, that's how the story starts... yes, it's not exactly the best... but, hey, I didn't wanna jump headfirst into the actual movie... so... you get this._

_We'll see more of Callyn's powers to come... but, most importantly, can she keep them a secret?_

_Toon in next time._

_Catch ya then! Please Review, with no hate, favorite, and follow!_


	2. 2 Placement Situation

_Here's the next chapter on the regular uploading day... I hope ya'll liked the first one, cause here's the next part._

**_DISCLAIMER: If I owned The Hazing/Dead Scared... do you think I'd have such a hard time getting it done? All I own is my OC and her family._**

_Please enjoy._

* * *

**Callyn**

I sighed as I walked past the unconscious Doug after I had to freeze the area in time.

I walked up to the dorm on fire and walked over to where I sensed Doug's things were.

I grabbed them all and put them in a safe spot from the fire before I walked back out and easily put salt and baking soda into four small burlap pouches and put each on both sides of his door, both on the floor and at the top.

I walked out of the dorm without a scratch on me before I picked the unconscious _idiot_ in front, lifted him up and started dragging him away from the dorm.

As I did, everything became unfrozen… but no one even noticed what I was doing.

Perfect.

_**1 hour later…**_

"Who?! What?! Where?! How?!" Were Doug's first words after I poured water over him to wake him up.

"Callyn Harper. You already know what. We're in _my_ dorm room, not yours. I dragged you here." I replied.

He groaned as he looked around, "When did you….?"

"Like an hour ago." I shrugged, "Your dorm's been burnt to a crisp, by the way… and your dorm-mate's dead… body was found in the center of it all."

The look of horror on his face returned.

"Strangely though…" I laced my voice with lying in mind, "Your stuff was all still intact."

He blinked, "Why?!"

I shrugged simply, "No idea… but… it's all intact… and you can go back to your dorm in… a day or so…"

The look of horror in his eyes when I said that… It was like I'd just told him he'd never walk again.

"What?" I frowned, "Don't you wanna go back?"

"Someone _died_ in that dorm!" He snapped, "What the fu…. _Hell_ makes you think I wanna go back?!"

"College students committee suicide more often than you think." I countered, "Life goes on."

"I am _not_ staying in the Alpha Dorms." He denied.

"Fine… go into the Sigma… just anywhere but here." I sighed, "Please!"

He frowned, "Why not?"

"Because I like the peace and quiet that comes with being a single dorm user," I informed him.

"Sounds boring." He noted.

"Might be boring to you, but not to me." I countered.

"Seriously?" He blinked.

I nodded, "Yeah. It helps me study."

He rolled his eyes, "Is that _all_ you can do?"

"It's all you'll ever need to know." I retorted.

He scuffed and got to his feet, "Whatever… where… exactly are they keeping my stuff?"

"Right outside the Alpha Dorms." I shrugged.

The look of horror on his face actually made me smirk.

"Come on… not even _inside_." I noted.

"You're a fucking bitch, have I told you that?" He growled, "No wonder no one likes you."

My smirk turned into a soft gasp.

I couldn't get upset… I can't get upset…

But, at the same time…

I turned and ran to my room, closing the door behind me… but he called more taunts.

"Can't take the truth, can ya?!"

I clamped my hands over my ears before I whispered.

"What's brought upon me be returned, three times three… get _exactly_ what you deserve." I hissed.

He'd deserve it, completely and utterly.

Besides, what worse can he do to me now?

**Doug**

I sighed as I started walking out the door… only to trip over my own two feet.

I groaned and got back up, moving to the door slowly.

I opened it and looked around before I headed down the hall.

That bitch… what would I give to never see her again.

_**15 minutes later…**_

I sighed as I walked to the Alpha dorms before I stepped on someone's wet painting and I ended up tripping onto the ground.

I groaned as I got back up and started walking back to the Dorms.

When I did, I grabbed the box that read 'Doug's things' and started to the housing office.

Of course… it _had_ to start raining right then! Drenching me with water!

"Oh come on!" I yelled at the sky.

What more could happen to me today?!

_**1 hour later…**_

"What do you mean all other dorms are taken?!" I groaned in annoyance.

"Sorry, Mr. Landers. There's nothing we can do."

"There's gotta be someplace that'll work." I insisted.

The Housing Director, Mr. Sprouse, sighed, "Unless you can find someone to room with… I'm afraid you're stuck in the Alpha dorms."

I groaned, "Just great…"

_**Half an hour later…**_

I sighed as I walked through the grounds, feeling _really_ pissed off.

I heard someone close by and looked to see Callyn up in a tree with others laughing at her.

I walked over, frowning, and noticed her close to tears.

She wasn't saying anything, but I _really_ hated to see someone this scared.

"Back off!" I shoved a few people away, "Leave her alone!"

"Why?" One of them scuffed… Roy Edwardson.

"Because, Edwardson… I said so." I got in his face, "Now… scram… before I _make_ you scram."

He scuffed, "Whatever… I'm over that loser anyway…"

He walked away followed by the others.

I sighed and looked up at Callyn, "Are you okay?"

She shook her head, silent.

"Will you at least come down?"

At that, she shook her head _profoundly_.

"Heights or falling?" I asked.

She held up two fingers.

I sighed, "Would it help if I said I'd catch you?"

She shot me a nasty glare before she coward closer.

"You're gonna have to come down eventually." I noted, "Might as well be now."

She gave me another look before she slowly edged her way to the side of the branch and tried to move down… only to slip and start dangling.

She bit her lip as I got under her.

"Like I said, let go… and you'll be fine!" I insisted, "What's worse? Being caught by me, or dying?"

"Try the first one!" She hissed, and I barely heard it.

"Funny." I rolled my eyes, "Just let go!"

She winced and her hands slipped.

I reached out and easily held her up as she fell and landed in my arms.

She was biting her lip, her eyes shut tight.

"You can open your eyes now." I noted as I gently put her down on the ground.

She blinked and I noticed her eye color for the first actual time.

Half were Gray while the other were Hazel.

They were… actually kinda beautiful.

I shook my head and looked away, "Well… now that, that's over… I need to find a new place to stay in…"

"Why not an off-campus dorm?"

"Because those are expensive and the semester's already started."

"Good point." She blinked, then shrugged, "Well… sorry I can't be much help… but… thanks for saving me like that… out of my entire family, I'm the only one afraid of falling from trees…"

I smiled lightly before she looked around, then gave me a fleeting hug and walked off.

I blinked in surprise at the feeling.

It was amazing… lifting in fact.

Making me wanna feel it again…

I frowned before I smirked, "That's it!"

I quickly hurried off.

This had better work.

**Callyn**

_**Half an hour later…**_

I leaned against my kitchen island, both bored out of my mind and tired beyond comprehension.

Redirecting the spell off Doug after he learned his lesson is one thing…

Finding the Sore loser that got the spell put on them next so I can fully take it off, is another.

There was a sudden knock on my door, making me groan in annoyance before I walked up to it.

I opened the door and my eyes widened when I saw it was the housing director.

"Miss… Harper…" He read my name on a clipboard, "I've heard you're out of a roommate."

"That's… because I opted for a _single_ dorm." I let out slowly and softly.

"Yes… well… your dorm was originally meant for two students." He held the clipboard out, "And… there's a student wanting to be with you."

I looked it over, frowning.

When I got to the words _**'Co-Ed'**_ I froze.

"Mr. Sprouse, I can't live with a boy." I tried to counter.

"Ah, ah, ah… you have to." He folded the pages over to show my housing papers, "Says here, you agreed to both Female, and Co-Ed dorms."

I cursed softly, "Fine… can you just… tell me who the hell's my new dorm-mate."

He took in a deep breath before replying, "He actually wanted that honor himself."

I moaned, "Okay… okay… when should I expect him?"

"Tonight… he'll be moving his things starting at 7 once you sign this."

I took the pen in his hands and scratched my signature onto the papers and slammed it into his chest, "Fine."

I closed the door and let out a shout of anger.

"_Men_!"

I walked into my room and pulled a book from under my bed and blew some of the dust off it.

It was my spellbook… something my grandmother made me take with me.

I flipped through the pages, hoping to find something about changing someone's mind, but came up short.

I closed the book and book it back, groaning.

"Great… so I'm gonna be stuck with some sweaty, smelly boy that I won't even talk to… just… just great!" I growled… which caused my powers to react.

Everything in my room was blown against my walls, smashing against them.

I took in a quick breath before I flicked my wrist.

Everything returned to its place, but I was still angry.

"Whoever the stupid new Dorm-mate is _better_ respect a woman's privacy!" I grumbled.

_**4 hours later…**_

I walked down the street, close to the campus, and into a blocked Alleyway.

I frowned when I stepped closer before I looked around.

No one was here…

Sighing softly, I walked to the back before I flicked my wrist, causing some of the old boxes and platforms to rearrange themselves into proper stacks.

I sat on one and rubbed my face, groaning in anger.

"What the hell am I gonna do?!" I moaned.

Not a moment later, my phone rang.

I sighed and put it to my ear, "Hello?"

_"Sweetie?"_ My heart fell to my stomach.

"Yeah… dad?" I cleared my throat.

_"How's school going? Make any friends?"_ He asked.

"Uh… yeah… tons of new friends." I lied, "Yeah… we were… we were laughing… at a… at a joke earlier…"

_"That's good sweetie."_ He let out, _"I'm glad you're happy… and you're making new friends… it's better than being cooped up in some dark room all day."_

I bit my lip, "Yeah… so… why the call?"

_"I'm going on a business trip to China… for a whole year… so you'll have to stay with your grandmother alone when you go back…"_

I blinked, "Okay…?"

_"I won't be able to contact you for a whole year, so I wanted to make this one count,"_ He informed me, _"I know we've had our differences in the past about your gift… but… I just wanna make sure you're okay… are you okay?"_

I bit my lip again, "Yeah… I'm… I'm great, dad… don't worry…. Listen… I… I need to go…"

_"I see."_ He replied, _"I love you."_

"Love you too, dad…. Bye." I let out before I hung up.

When I did, tears fell from my eyes as it started raining.

I threw my phone into a wall, letting it break apart, and kept crying… and didn't stop.

_**2 hours later…**_

I trudged back to my dorm-room, sopping wet.

Everyone laughed as I went on my way, causing me to hurry faster…

Before I tripped on my landing.

Even more people laughed as I crawled into my room and closed the door behind me, locking it.

I shakingly got back to my feet and walked into my bedroom, where I tugged off my wet clothes, wiped my face of the tears, and put on fresh ones.

"There… now everyone'll think I just took a shower…" I decided simply.

I stepped out… running into Doug.

"Doug…?! What… what the hell?!" I gaped.

"You didn't lock your door proper… are you okay?"

"What do you care?" I bit, "What do you want?"

"Straight to business… well… first off… you're welcome for saving you earlier." He noted simply, "I didn't _have_ to save you as I did… I wanted to."

"Doug quit dancing around why you're here and just tell me!" I growled, "I got a new dorm-mate coming in any minute now."

"I know." He assured and I frowned.

"You know? How the hell do you know?" I questioned.

He held out some papers, "_I'm_ you're new dorm-mate."

I snatched up the papers and looked them over.

"What the hell?!" I growled angrily.

"So…" He patted my shoulder, "Hello, Roomy."

* * *

_Let me just say, that's not gonna turn out well for the next few chapters._

_If anything, it gets a lot worse for Callyn... especially so close to All Hallow's Eve._

_Toon in next time._

_Catch ya then! Please Review, with no hate, favorite, and follow!_


	3. 3 You're kidding

_Alright, now we're getting into some very special action... _

**_DISCLAIMER: If I owned The Hazing/Dead Scared... do you think I'd have such a hard time getting it done? All I own is my OC and her family._**

_Please enjoy._

* * *

**Callyn**

I stared at the papers.

"Callyn? Could you say something… again?"

I took in a deep breath and looked at him, "_You_ signed yourself up to be my co-ed roommate?!"

"Yep." Doug nodded simply.

"Lord help me…" I rubbed my forehead before I looked up at him, "Alright, fine. But you don't come into my bedroom without me knowing, alright?"

"Got it." He held up his hands, "I'm not that kinda guy."

"Could've fooled me…" I grumbled softly before I sighed, "Alright… I assume you already moved your things into the other room?"

"Yep." He nodded.

I motioned to the room across mine, "Then go… I get up early in the mornings, so fair warning."

He shrugged, "Fine by me."

With that, he walked into his room, closing the door behind him.

I took in a deep breath and walked out to the front room to close and bolt the door.

I rubbed my face a bit, trying to relax…

Which, of course, barely worked and in fact made me a little more agitated.

"I have to live… with the likes of _him_ for the rest of my freaking time here?!" I growled softly as I walked into my room.

This was followed by a crashing coming from his room.

"Whoops…" I blinked and opened his door to see him against his closest… his face and stomach pressed against it.

I rushed forward and pried him off, my touch ending the accidental spell.

"Are you okay?" I asked quickly.

He shoved me off, "I'm fine."

I sighed, "Alright…"

I walked out of his room and into my room, closing the door lightly behind me.

Instantly, everything in my room flew against the walls once more.

"Dang it." I hissed and waved my hand, causing everything to return to where they were once again.

I've gotta learn to control my anger…

_**The next morning…**_

Music pounded the walls to my room… which woke me up from a peaceful sleep.

_Loud_ Rock music.

I flicked my wrist and the sound stopped.

Smiling softly, I closed my eyes and laid back down.

Of course, this followed by him turning it back on and I groaned in annoyance, cupping the sides of my pillow over my ears.

_**At Lunch…**_

People were piling into the pavilion that served as the outdoor cafeteria.

I held my plate close and walked to the furthest empty table to keep out of everyone's way.

Of course… as soon as I sat down, I noticed people pointing, whispering, some even laugh.

So, I picked up my plate… followed by something hitting against my back.

I gasped softly and turned to face them…

_Them_ being Justine Trex.

AKA, the most popular girl in school.

AKA… I'm very much dead.

"Watch where you're going." She growled.

"All I did was stand up." I reasoned calmly, "I'm leaving now anyway."

With that, I picked up my plate… only for her to slam it into my chest.

Again, I gasped, and dropped the plate onto the table and ran off as fast as I could as people started laughing at me… some calling me 'Stupid' and 'Ugly'.

Course, that just made me run up to the courtyard that was completely empty and fall to my knees, crying.

_**After class…**_

I was hungry, I was tired… and I'm pretty sure I only paid attention to half of my remaining classes.

Either way, the _moment_ I got to my bike, I was _seconds_ from just bolting out of the lot… when Doug got up to it, took my bag, put it in the traveling case, gave me my helmet… and sat behind me.

If people weren't laughing at me before, they sure as hell were now.

So, I nearly gassed it back to the Delta Student dorms.

_**1 hour later…**_

Okay, I'd changed, refused to eat anything, and locked myself in my bedroom with my school bag laying on my bed still closed, since we'd gotten back…

Not to mention I was crying…

Yeah… this is gonna be the worst school I've ever gone to… ever.

I was leaning against my closet door, wishing it'd just suck me inside and take me anywhere but here.

There was a knock on my door, so I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and cleared my throat.

"Yeah?" My voice still came out weak, making me wince in annoyance.

"Can I come in?" It was Doug.

"Fine." I didn't wanna deal with anyone, but at the same time… I didn't wanna piss _another_ person off…

He walked inside and frowned, "You look terrible."

I sighed heavily, "Doug… not even _you_ can make me feel worse… unless you ruined my kitchen while I've been in here."

He raised a brow, "This about what happened in the Pavilion earlier?"

"Oh… please don't tell me you were there!" I groaned, ducking my head into my propped-up legs.

I felt him sit beside me, "Yeah… but so what?"

"Have I mentioned I don't like people staring at me?"

"Considering you've barely talked at all… no."

I buried my head further.

"Come on, it was meant to be a joke." He gently nudged my legs down, then looked at my eyes, "Wow…. Have you been crying?"

I bit my lip, then nodded.

He sighed and pulled me into his grip, rubbing my shoulder and everything someone would do to comfort another…

It amazed me as something he'd do, so I barely moved.

Plus, it really calmed me down.

"At least you changed your shirt… but are you seriously gonna stay in here and cry while you can either eat, study, or eat _and_ study?" He asked calmly.

I bit my lip, "I'm the new kid… and a pretty big embarrassment in my other schools… that's why I wanted the single dorm… so no one would laugh at me when I came here…"

He raised a brow, "You think I'd laugh at you?"

"Well… among other th….. sorry…" I looked down.

"Okay, just to be clear, this will be one of the only times I ever let you speak your mind because I know you're upset." He assured me.

I sighed, "I… I know."

He rubbed my back gently, and I closed my eyes softly at the feeling relief it brought me.

Well, seems like he was a good person at least.

Can't wait to see how long that'll last.

**Doug**

I didn't know why I wanted to comfort her… but, even I knew the limits of a girl's emotions… you don't play on them when they're this broken.

Besides, Callyn was upset as is… and those accusations, while they're _sorta_ right… I wanted to be a little bit better a person.

Least for right now.

_**1 hour later…**_

She still wasn't coming out to eat so I held a plate in my hands as I knocked on her door.

"Callyn? Callyn? Come on… get out here or let me come in." I requested.

The door slowly opened and she looked a little more rested, but still drained from all her crying.

"Here." I held out the plate.

She smiled a bit, "Thanks."

She accepted it and walked into her room again, closing the door behind her.

I sighed, "Callyn?"

I opened the door and saw her sit by a stack of papers, amazing me.

"You _really_ like your studies." I realized.

"We've been over this, Doug." She assured softly as she started eating.

"Maybe so… but I don't think you like your studies this much." I reasoned.

"Why do you care?" She glanced over at me.

I shrugged, "I don't… I just… I wanna make sure you're okay is all."

"Well… I… I'm fine." She assured, looking away.

"So… you wouldn't mind helping me with my homework then?" I raised a brow.

"Define 'help'." She sighed.

"Just help, is all." I replied.

She nodded, "And when do you want my help?"

"When you're finished eating." I answered, "Is that okay with you?"

She frowned, then nodded again, "Sure."

"Great." I smiled softly.

_**The next day…**_

"Alright… I'm passing out your in-class assignments and partners." Professor Kapps handed out the sheets to all of us.

The second my eyes landed on the name next to mine… I could practically hear her complaining.

"Move." The Professor instructed.

Callyn sat beside me, her arms folded.

"Just great…" She grumbled.

"Oh come on, how hard could it be?" I shrugged.

Callyn pointed to the project.

"Very!" She assured.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

It was just making electricity how someone in the primitive time could've done it.

_**After class…**_

I walked out of the class with Callyn ahead of me.

Looking around, I quickly walked up to her locker to look her over.

"It was fine." I reasoned.

She grabbed something from her locker and rubbed her static hair down with it.

"Have you had that project before?"

She nodded, then held up 5 fingers.

"Five times…" I blinked, "Whoa."

She sighed, grabbed her books for the next class, and headed off before I could stop her.

But, as I stood there, someone came by.

That someone being Jacob Trex.

He wrapped his arm around me and guided me down the hall, "Doug Landers…. you've heard of the frat, Sigma Fi, right?"

I nodded slowly, "Yeah…?"

"Well… what if I told you, we're looking for recruits." He informed me simply.

I blinked, and nodded again, "Okay…?"

"And, if you can come to the gathering tonight, and do exactly as we say, you'll get in." He informed me.

"Sweet! I'd say deal!" I agreed.

He smirked, and nodded before he patted my back, "I thought as much."

_**Later that night…**_

Turns out, I had to come near-naked, only wearing my boxers… and I had to wear a bra.

Callyn didn't seem to care, saying she had a 'book club'.

I didn't really believe her, but I didn't care as I got to the Sigma Dorms, where the meeting was.

"Ah, Doug Landers!" Jacob smirked at me, "Good… remember that thing I told you, you'd need to do?"

I nodded, "Yeah?"

"Well… two things… one, get in that tub." He pointed to a tub that looked full of ice, "And I'll tell you two after you'd stayed in there for over 4 minutes."

I nodded, and did as told… gasping in surprise when _all_ I felt was ice. No water.

But, I got all the way in either way… _then_ I asked.

"And… if I don't?" I frowned.

"Oh, then you're out of the running." He replied.

My eyes went wide and I bit my lip to keep my pain from the cold down.

_**Five minutes later…**_

I stumbled out, gratefully taking a towel that I was provided with to warm up.

"Alright, Doug Landers… your second task? Recruit someone on your Dorm floor to be a part of this as well." He instructed.

I nodded, sounded easy enough.

"If you fail, or they don't show up at all…. you're out."

And… there's the hard part.

"Just spout a name out, and bring them this Friday." Jacob insisted.

I bit my lip, trying to think…

But I couldn't. So I said the first name that came out, "Callyn Harper."

**Callyn**

_**Half an hour later…**_

I frowned as Doug finally walked back into the dorm… in his boxers and…

"Is that one of my bras?" I walked up to him and took it.

"Sorry." He grumbled, "For more than taking it…"

I blinked and felt it, then glared at him.

"Why the hell is it wet?" I growled, then blinked and closed my eyes in annoyance, "And cold?"

He sighed, "Yeah… I… kinda had to lay in a tub of ice for 5 minutes…"

My mouth dropped, "Why?!"

"Well… uh… why don't I tell you over dinner?" He gave a weak and sheepish smile.

"Why?" I moaned.

"You'll hate me if I don't try that first." He relented.

_**An hour later…**_

After we started eating… he started talking.

And the moment he mentioned a Frat, my understanding grew a bit.

"Alright… so… how often will I be alone?" I questioned.

"Uh… never." He replied.

I frowned, "But… why not?"

"Well… you can't be alone if you're…. A pledge too."

My eyes went wide as my mouth dropped open, "You say _what_ now?!"

* * *

_Like I said, it gets a lot worse for Callyn._

_Personally, I can't wait to get the next chapter up for a bunch of reasons... other than the fact that it'll be the first chapter outside of October posted._

_Toon in next time._

_Catch ya then! Please Review, with no hate, favorite, and follow!_


	4. Pledging a Friendship

_Before we get started, I just wanna say that I have no idea where I was going with most of this chapter and, a few things just... happened._

**_DISCLAIMER: If I owned The Hazing/Dead Scared... do you think I'd have such a hard time getting it done? All I own is my OC and her family._**

_Please enjoy._

* * *

**Callyn**

"You… did… _what_?!"

"I needed to give a pledge as my entry."

"So you chose me?!"

"You were the first one that came to mind!"

I groaned and banged my head against the dining table in annoyance.

Finally, I got up and walked to my room… where I let out an ear-piercing scream in rage.

"I _hate_ sororities!"

_**That Friday…**_

"No, I'm not going!"

"Please! You have to!"

"You'll have to drag me kicking and screaming before I _ever_ go in this!"

"Please!" Doug begged.

I screamed in rage again before I stepped out in nothing by my bra and underwear, my necklace still around my neck.

"There." He sighed, "Now can we go?"

I took in several breaths to calm down as I carefully followed him out.

I looked around the hall before he groaned and grabbed my arm and started dragging me.

"Come on, no one cares about what they'd see on you." He bit and I forced myself to keep from stopping.

So, I remained silent.

_**15 minutes later…**_

We were in the stupid fraternity pledge room, and I felt _really_ insecure in here.

Doug, of course, didn't care and simply stepped forward when his name was called, "Here."

"And… ah, Pledge Callyn R. Harper." Jacob Trix smirked as I forced myself to step up.

"Here." I said in my strongest voice… which wasn't very strong at the moment, but it worked.

Doug elbowed me, but I sent a glare his way.

"Now that we're all here…" Jacob got our attention, "What's say we get some info with a little Two Lies and a Truth?"

My heart suddenly started pounding…. But I ignored it.

"Now… onto Callyn… give us two lies and a truth." Jacob instructed.

Well… here goes my best chance at getting out.

"I'm lactose-intolerant. I'm… gay, and I'm a witch."

I bit my lip after I said all that.

Most people assumed since I didn't like being _around_ guys I was one anyway...

But it was literally the first thing that came to my mind... especially with the witch part coming right after it.

"Alright… Doug… Landers… give us your guess."

Doug would know I'm _not_ lactose-intolerant… but not if I was gay… or if I was a witch.

If he thought I was a witch… I'm out either way.

But… if he thought I was _gay_…

"Well, I know you're not lactose-intolerant…" He decided and I was trying not to cross all of my fingers and toes, "And there's no way you could be a witch."

No…

"Your truth is you're gay."

I mentally moaned before I sighed, "Yes."

I couldn't just say I was a witch… and It was too late to come up with something else... I'll just roll with it.

This continued on for a few more minutes before Jacob finally got back over to us.

"Well, there you have it." He smirked, "Next month, we'll see who's got what it takes to get in."

We walked out, me being the fastest out of any of them.

_**20 minutes later…**_

"Come on, you coming out or what?"

I ignored him as I laid on my bed… my bedroom door locked.

Why couldn't he have said I was a witch?!

Of course, I'm not gay! I kept tumbling over myself every time I saw Roy Edwardson for hell's sake!

I moaned into my pillow, "Somebody, kill me now!"

I heard the lock click before I glanced up to see Doug, fully clothed, looking down at me.

"What's wrong?"

I kicked him in the kneecap.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed as he grabbed it.

"What's wrong? _What's wrong_?!" I got up, "I'll tell you what's freaking wrong! You couldn't have gotten my truth wrong?!"

"Well, you ain't Lactose-intolerant… and you're too stupid to be a witch." He rolled his eyes.

I took in several breaths, "Get out."

"What?"

"OUT! NOW!" I screamed angrily.

"Alright… alright." He stepped out of my room.

I growled and grabbed his shirt before I threw him into the hallway, "OF THE DORM!"

"Fine!" He rolled his eyes and walked out.

I took in a deep breath before I walked back into my room and slammed the door closed.

I grabbed some of my candles from my suitcase and put them in a circle wide enough for me to sit in.

Once I did, I crossed my legs atop them and got into a meditating position.

I easily cleared my mind and easily started floating.

As I did this, I let my mind connect with the world around me, letting me see what I would normally not.

I focused on one thing in particular, Doug Landers storming out of the Delta Dorms.

_"Who does she think she is? Pushing me around like that?"_ He growled as he walked over to a fountain, _"What? Did her parents never give her enough hugs?"_

I remained emotionless as I kept watching as he walked up to the fountain.

He pulled out a coin, sighing.

_"This is so stupid… but…"_ He threw it in and I focused on the wish in his thoughts, "I wish Callyn would stop being a whiny brat about everything."

Now _that_ made my heart clench enough to unfocus on him and pull back and over to my home in Wisconsin.

I zoomed in on my room and held my subconscious down on my bed.

I let my mind travel all the way there so I could get up and walk around.

I picked up one of my books and looked it over.

_Tales of Brother's Grimm_ was the story… and I smiled a bit to myself.

Doug should read this… definitely.

I looked at my next book… _13 Reasons Why_.

I thought I brought this with me?

Oh well, it's coming with me now.

I grabbed the next one without thought, _Sword of the Rightful King: A Novel of King Arthur_.

Then, the last one.

_The Anesthesia Games_.

I took in a deep breath before my pet Owl flew onto the stand beside my bed.

He hooted softly and I quickly put my finger to my lips so he'd be quiet.

I got back on my bed, put my books in my lap and brought my mind back to my dorm room.

Once I was there, I slowly let myself back to the floor and opened my eyes.

I looked down and nodded when I saw all four of my books in my lap and intact.

I got back up and put my candles out as I sat my books on the dresser before I put my candles away.

Right as I finished this, there was a knock on my door.

I looked up and sighed before I opened it, "What?"

"You wanna talk?"

"To anyone but you, so by-bye." I closed the door.

I took in a deep breath and looked at my room… which, as usual when I take a mind trip, looked like a tornado blew in it… which it technically did.

"This is gonna take a while." I moaned.

_**5 hours later…**_

There was _another_ knock on my door as I **finally** finished cleaning my room.

I growled and walked over to it, glaring at Doug. "What now, Doug?"

"I was wondering if you were hungry… we could grab a bite at the Café down the street… are you okay?"

"What do you care? And no, I'm not hungry." I closed the door.

Of course, he knocked again.

I growled and opened it, "Look. I'm not hungry, get something for yourself… and if you must know, my wallet's on the counter. Might as well use mine since you seem to _enjoy_ using me and my things."

I closed the door again.

However, the door simply opened and Doug gave me an annoyed look.

"I'm trying to be nice, ya know." He informed me.

"Should've thought of that before you made me a stupid pledge." I growled and slammed the door closed… only to have both my knuckles and my foot in the way.

And I slammed it at full force.

I force myself not to scream in pain before I opened the door again and closed it properly.

I heard Doug walk away and I heard the front door slam shut behind him.

_Then_ I screamed in pain.

**Doug**

I walked out of the dorm, grumbling.

"Here she goes again with being a freaking bitch…" I grumbled as I walked up to the fountain.

Might as well get my coin back.

I reached down to grab it… but I felt someone push me into the fountain, so I got covered in water.

I gasped as my head surfaced to see one of the Pledges, Tim Gregory, gulping.

"You fucking….!" I growled as I tried to get my footing… only to fall into the water again.

I heard several people laughing and my anger rose.

"Leave him alone!"

I blinked and looked to see Callyn walking up to the new scene.

"And… who are you to stop me?"

Callyn responded by grabbing him and throwing him into the water.

"Someone who actually has a _shrivel_ of decency left in them… unlike the rest of you stupid Pledges, it seems." She bit before she grabbed something from the water's edge and threw it to me, "By the way, this was your stupid coin. It never made it into the water."

With that, she walked away, glaring at everyone else.

"Bitch." Tim groaned and I gaped.

_**2 hours later…**_

I walked back into the dorm with two bags of food to see a note on the counter.

I frowned and picked it up.

* * *

_**Went to bed early, don't bother leaving food out for me, I'm not a sleep-eater.**_

_**Also, don't bother talking to me tomorrow… or ever again.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Callyn Harper.**_

* * *

I dropped the food on the island and walked to her room quickly.

"Callyn?" I called into it, "Callyn, we need to talk!"

No response.

I sighed and opened the door, revealing Callyn as she said she was, on her bed… but not asleep.

"Callyn?"

"Out!" She growled, rubbing her eyes, "Now!"

I frowned and walked closer, "Callyn… what's wrong?"

"As if you care!" She snapped, "Get out!"

"Not happening." I denied as I got up to her, "Now… tell me the truth… what? You getting prissy because of what happened earlier?"

The look of rage that suddenly came to her face made me instantly back-peddle.

"Get the hell out of here right now you frudging son of a bitch!" She screamed.

I quickly did just that and closed the door behind me as I heard something hard slam against the door and break apart.

"Oh crap!" I suddenly heard her cry out in horror and I listened closely, "Grandma's gonna kill me!"

I shrugged and walked into my room and laid down again, fall asleep easily.

She wasn't my problem anyway.

_**The next day….**_

I didn't see her in any of my classes the next day.

Or in the halls…

Or the dorm…

I frowned and felt someone tap my shoulder as I walked out of the dorm.

"If you're looking for your roommate… she's in the nurse's office… probably about to go to the hospital."

My eyes went a little wider, "Why?!"

"Oh… something about horrible stomach pains turning into itching and back pain." He listed and my eyes went even wider.

I'd remade my wish last night and, instead of it just being about Callyn growing up and stopping her stupid whining… I'd wished she'd hurt her guts, her insides started itching and that she lost feeling in her spine…

"When's she going to the Hospital?" I asked quickly.

"Something like… 10 minutes ago… I think they're ETA is 1 hour if she doesn't get healed soon."

I nodded before I bolted out of the dorms and out to the courtyard quickly.

_**14 minutes later…**_

I walked into the Nurses office quickly and instantly heard moaning.

I followed it and saw Callyn on a bed, scratching herself and holding her legs over her chest…

"Oh my god…" I whispered.

But, I might as well have shouted it.

She gasped and glanced at me before she tried moving away from my standing position.

I walked a little closer, "I… I'm so sorry, Callyn."

She moaned and held herself closer, "Why?"

"I… I made a wish… I was just mad…" I let out slowly.

She frowned, "You… already made a wish…?"

"I threw the coin back in… and I changed it a little…"

She groaned and looked away, "So you were the one that gave me all this pain then?"

"I didn't know it was _real_!" I insisted, "If I had…"

She scoffed and looked away.

"Callyn I… I'll make-"

"Don't." She cut me off, "You can't make up what you've done, so don't even try."

"I should."

"Don't. It's too unlike you." She denied.

I bit my lip, "If that's how you're gonna play it… fine."

With that, I turned and walked back out.

_**10 minutes later…**_

I walked up to the stupid fountain and pulled out another coin from my pocket.

I held it up before I thought my wish and tossed it in.

_"I wish to fix the pain I gave Callyn… I didn't mean to… and I wish I could make it up to her…"_

With that, I walked away, hoping and praying she would be okay by tomorrow.

_**The next morning…**_

I heard the front door open clear as a bell.

I know it was the front door because I was sleeping on the couch, feeling upset with myself.

So, I looked at the door to see Callyn slowly walking in… shaking, but still walking.

I got up and rushed over to help her.

"I… I'm okay…" She breathed out, "Now at least."

I pulled her into a hug, "Thank god!"

She slowly pulled away, "Considering you were the _cause_ of my sudden pain… I wouldn't be thanking anyone any time soon."

She turned and walked into her room, slamming the door behind her.

"So I take it you're still mad?" I called.

"Ya think?!"

* * *

_Seriously, I don't know how a lot of this chapter happened... but, it's getting late... so..._

_Toon in next time._

_Catch ya then! Please Review, with no hate, favorite, and follow!_


	5. Wicked Dancer

_Sorry that it's been so long... my birthday was coming up, then Thanksgiving was a week ago and... let's just say, I've been jammed._

_But, hey, it's here once more._

**_DISCLAIMER: If I owned The Hazing/Dead Scared... do you think I'd have such a hard time getting it done? And I don't own the songs either. All I own is my OC and her family._**

_Please enjoy._

* * *

**Callyn**

I sighed as I leaned my back against the door.

I hated Doug… more so now than ever before.

But… I couldn't find it in me to be mad at him longer than I already was.

So, I simply swiped my hand through the air and made all my things clear a small space for me.

I pulled out my '99 Personal Jukebox and plugged in some earbuds before I put them in my ears and chose a song, putting the device in my back pocket.

I moved into the middle of the room, my back to the door, as the song started playing and I sang along as I moved around.

"Mr. Know It All," I stepped forward a bit, "Well ya think you know it all… but ya don't know a thing at all! Ain't it something y'all!"

I did a slight glide across the floor.

"When somebody tells you something 'bout you! Think that they know you more than you do!" I moved one leg in front of my other as I moved back to the middle, "So you take it down another pill to swallow!"

I smirked softly as went on my toes and did a slight turn to my wall. "Mr. Bring me down. Well ya, like to bring me down don't ya!" I stepped back before I kicked my leg in and I easily used my momentum to turn to the other wall and back up a bit. "But I ain't laying down, baby! I ain't going down!"

I raised my right leg up and moved it forward so I'd get into a handstand.

"Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be!" I grinned before I went all the way forward and zigged myself a bit back, "Nobody gonna make a fool out of me! Baby, you should know that I lead not follow!"

I did a slight moonwalk before I kicked my leg in again and I turned to face the door.

Which was open… and Doug was watching.

I turned off my music instantly and cleared my throat.

"Hey…" I let out weakly.

"I didn't know you could dance!" He gaped.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." I commented dryly, "What do you want?"

"Other than knowing where you learned to dance?"

"Yes." I deadpanned.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm waiting for my thank you."

I raised a brow, "You almost got me _killed_! Do you _honestly_ think I'm gonna thank you?"

"I saved you." He reasoned.

"You also made me a pledge for that stupid sorority… so… I don't think I'm gonna be thanking you any time soon… good day." I slammed the door in his face and locked it.

I then turned back to my room. "Alright…" I took in a soft breath before I raised my hand and whispered. "_**Återvända**_."

Everything started putting itself back in its original place and, within a minute, I was laying on my bed, reading one of my books.

_**1 hour later…**_

I sighed softly when I heard music blasting through Doug's room… which means it was _freaking loud_!

I got up, opened my door, and slammed his shut, quieting down the music immensely.

I walked back into my room and closed my door behind me before I grabbed my book and opened it again, sitting on the ground.

It was better than listening to the rock that he was, and more relaxing.

As I read my book, I took to note that I was starting to float up… as I usually did when I had my mind on nothing in particular.

I kept reading as I now sat on my bed… only to hear my door open.

I looked up to see Doug glaring at me.

"May I help you?" I asked calmly and innocently.

"You didn't have to slam my door shut!"

"What makes you think I did it?"

He growled and got up to me, grabbing my shirt, "I don't care who you think you are, I'm living here too, so I deserve respect!"

"You also deserve a reality check!" I shoved him off, "The world doesn't revolve around you, Doug. It never did. So accept it and leave me alone."

He glared before he turned and walked away.

When he did, I felt my heart returning to normal speed from the jolt of fear it'd gotten.

"Dick." I hissed.

_**1 and a half hours later…**_

I was writing some work down for Professor Taylor's close when I heard my door open.

I ignored it and kept writing. Doug probably wanted to piss me off with his stupid music, so I wasn't gonna give him the pleasure.

But, there wasn't any music.

He walked in and put something atop my desk though.

I looked up at it before I took it in my hands and held it back out. "Keep it."

"Why?"

"I gave it to you as a gift, didn't I?" I shrugged, "Keep it."

He sighed before he took it and walked out, slamming my door behind him.

I looked back at my writing before I threw it to the ground, feeling angry.

"I hate this!" I rubbed my forehead in exasperation.

If there was some way I could work out how to let my inspiration flow… then maybe I'd be able to work better and not feel angry with Doug.

_However_, the chances of that happening are slim to none anyway.

I sighed before I turned on some music to listen to.

_I got this feeling, inside my bones._

I scuffed softly, "It goes electric, wavy, when I turn it on. All through my _city_, all through my _home_. We're flying up, no ceiling, when we in our zone."

I started tapping my foot along.

"I got that, sunshine in my pocket." I hummed, "Got that good song in my feet. I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops. Oh… I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally. You gonna like the way we rock it, so don't stop."

I got up and started to dance a bit.

"Under the lights when everything goes!" I hummed as I moonwalked backward, "Nowhere to _hide_ when I'm getting you _close_! When we move, well, you already know! So just imagine, just imagine, just _imagine_!"

I threw my hands in the air, smiling.

"Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance!" I moved down the small path I had, "Feeling good, good, creeping up on you! So, just dance, dance, dance, come on! All those things I should do to you, but you dance, dance, dance! And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing!"

I hummed as I clapped to the beat and moved back to the other side of the room.

"I can't stop the _feeling_! So just dance, dance, dance! I can't stop the _feeling_! So just dance, dance, dance, come on!" I let out.

"Ooh, it's something magical!" I smirked lightly as I spun a bit and sidestepped down the way again, "It's in the air, it's in my blood, it's rushing on! I don't need no _reason_, don't need control! I fly so high, no ceiling, when I'm in my zone!"

I clapped to the beat one more as I moved up and down on my heel and toes.

"Cause I got that sunshine in my pocket! Got that good song in my feet! I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops! I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally! You gonna like the way we rock it, so don't stop!" I waved my hands to the side, "Ooh! Under the lights when everything goes! Nowhere to _hide_ when I'm getting you _close_! When we move, well, you already know! So just imagine, just imagine, just _imagine_!"

I clapped before I spun and did a slight handstand.

"Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance!" I smirked as I finished turning over, "Feeling good, good, creeping up on you! So just dance, dance, dance, come on! All those things I should do to you! But you dance, dance, dance! And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing!"

I stepped a bit to the side, rolling my shoulders.

"I can't stop the _feeling_! So, just dance, dance, dance! I can't stop the _feeling_! So, just dance, dance, dance! I can't stop the _feeling_! So, just dance, dance, dance! I can't stop the _feeling_! So, keep dancing, come on!" I hummed as I clapped to the beat, "I can't stop the, I can't stop the…! I can't stop the, I can't stop the…! I can't stop the **feeling!** Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, da….. hey! Doug…" I blinked when I saw Doug in the doorway again… which I had, apparently, danced myself all the way to without realizing it.

He was open-mouthed, gawking at me.

I cleared my throat, "Sorry…"

I was about to close the door when he put his hand to it.

"How… when… where…?!" He let out.

"Maybe you should spend less time criticizing people on how they look, and more time getting to know them." I bit before I closed the door in his face.

I turned away, hitting my forehead.

How stupid could I get for not closing the door in the first damn near place?!

**Doug**

I frowned as I looked at the door.

What was her _problem_ with me?!

And what the heck did she mean 'spend less time criticizing people on how they look, and more time getting to know them'? I don't do that!

I mean… I may do that to some girls who aren't really appealing to me…

But not _everyone_!

_**At dinner…**_

She walked right by me with a bag of fried chicken and walked into her room.

I frowned and followed after her, but she just slammed the door in my face.

I knocked on it… and this time she opened it a second later.

"Why do you have-" Before I could even finish the sentence, she punched me.

I mean, full-weight-behind-it, bleeding-at-the-palm, right-in-the-jaw, kind of punches!

I held my jaw as I was basically shoved into my door.

"Screw you!" She snarled before she slammed her door closed… and I think she locked it.

Well… there was my answer…

And as much as I wanted to yell back that she should do the same too….

I'm rather fond of my lower body.

So, I walked into the bathroom and saw that my nose was bleeding and my lip was suddenly busted.

I sighed and cleaned it up a bit before I walked out and into my bedroom, closing the door behind me.

I fell into my bed and closed my eyes.

Maybe tomorrow would be better?

_**The next morning…**_

I shouted in horror when I looked at my face in the mirror the next morning.

I heard doors open… but I couldn't care less…

"What's the…. Whoa…" Callyn opened the bathroom door and looked at me, "What happened?"

"I don't know!" I exclaimed.

My face looked like a pepperoni pizza with unopened bubbles!

My hair was even reseeding!

"Uh… to add to your problem… not that I care… don't you have a date tonight?"

I groaned in annoyance, "Just great!"

"Come on… it's not like she'll think beauty is only skin deep?" She shrugged, "I mean… not everyone's like that anyway… wish I could find someone like that and switch them with you…"

"This isn't funny, Callyn!" I growled.

"Well, maybe you should learn to be less like a jackass and more open to others who care for more than their looks." She bit.

"Well, this girl does… so help me!" I begged.

"Sorry." She denied, "Not in my wheelhouse… besides, you say men are capable of everything… you should be able to fix this yourself."

With that she walked away, leaving me dumbfounded.

_**An hour later…**_

I looked around as Callyn was nowhere to be seen and my date was gonna be here any minute!

"What the hell can I do!?" I groaned in annoyance.

Of course… the door was knocked on and I bolted to it, looking out the peephole before I jumped a bit back.

I gulped and opened it…

My date was with another Pledgling, Delia Prai, who was on the other side… with messed up makeup covering most of her face and her hair in tangles.

"What happened to you?" I questioned.

"And you?" She looked me over.

"Oh for the love of heaven, leave already!" Callyn screamed down the hallway.

"I… think… we should…" I blinked.

"But how?"

"The Café down the street is empty and sympathetic… plus I called ahead, now leave!"

"I… guess that answers that question." I breathed a slight laugh.

She nodded, "Yeah… I think so."

_**1 hour later…**_

"So… Delia… what… happened…?" I looked at her face as we sat in the Café, "Here…?"

"I don't know… it was if, every time I tried to put something on… it got messy." She shrugged, "But… um… shouldn't you ask me something else?"

I shook my head, "Nothing comes to mind."

"Like… how was my day? What's my favorite color? Anything like that?"

"Why should I ask that?" I shrugged.

"So you're… one of those guys…" She sighed and got up, "I think I'm done here."

"But we haven't even ordered dessert." I reasoned.

"I don't need any dessert from a pig like you." She denied and walked out.

And… if it wasn't my imagination… I think her make-up cleaned itself as she did.

I groaned and lowered myself in my seat.

"Is… this… seat… taken…?"

I looked up to see a girl… but pink hair and orange eyes… with a weirdly shaped nose and a long oval face with like… three chins looking at me.

I sighed and waved at the seat across from me, "Go ahead… my date just left…"

"Why?" She questioned.

"Because I wouldn't answer some stupid questions… or ask her them." I sighed.

"Well… why not? Girls like that." She noted.

"Yeah, well most guys don't care." I replied.

"You'd just go with the cutest girl in class then go to her place?" She figured.

I nodded, "Yeah… what? Girls don't like that?"

"Not all of them." She noted, "Come on… why don't you try asking me some questions, and I'll answer."

I frowned then shrugged, what more do have I gotta lose, "Alright… fine… for starters… what's your name?"

She smiled lightly, "It's Pamela. Pamela Hither."

_**2 hours later…**_

I was laughing with Pamela as we walked to the front of my dorm.

Turns out, she was one of the Pledglings too, but kept in the back with some others, wanting out of it since she got put up to it by one of her friends…

As we got to the door I looked over at her, "I had a great time… thanks for being there."

Pamela smiled, "Pleasure… at least you now know to be _kinder_ to girls… right?"

I nodded, "In fact… I think there's one I should apologize to right now."

"Callyn right?" She nodded, "I think so too."

I smiled before I walked inside, "See ya, Pamela."

"Bye Doug." She waved as I closed the door.

I blinked when I did and felt my face after a second.

When I did, my eyes went wide and I bolted to a mirror.

"No way!" I grinned happily.

My face was completely cleared up!

"No way what?" Callyn walked out of her room, looking a little sweaty.

"Were you just dancing?" I figured.

"…Maybe…?" She relented slowly.

I scuffed softly and shook my head, "My face it's… it's completely cleared up!"

"Really? How'd your date go?"

I sighed, frowning, "My date with Delia was a bust… but I met this girl… Pamela Hither… she _looked_ horrible… but she was really sweet…"

Callyn nodded, "Well… you know what they say… when one door closes, another one opens…"

I nodded back, "She told me to be a little more considerate of girls… and I plan to from now on."

"Let me guess… every girl _but_ me?" She sighed.

I shook my head, "Callyn… I know I've been pushing your buttons the last couple of weeks… and I know I go a little too far… so… right now… I am _officially_ apologizing and swearing off being a jerk to you from now until we graduate."

She nodded, "I appreciate it… but we both know that's not gonna happen."

"I'll make it happen." I assured, "I shouldn't have gone that far in the first place… I know that now."

She shook her head, "Sure…"

"By the way… you should sign up for the Talent show." I put in, "You really have a talent there."

She blinked, "Wow… three hours and you're suddenly being kind to me about my dancing? What the hell kind of spell was _put_ on you? Seriously… I wanna know… like… right now."

I shrugged, "I don't know… but whatever _did_ happen? I think it was for the best… cause now… I actually see how much of a jackass I've been."

She blinked, "Oh… _kay_… I'm gonna go back to my room… I've still got some schoolwork to get done."

"Need any help?" I asked, stepped forward.

"No… just some creative writing…" She replied, "I… sorta dance to get my juices flowing sometimes…"

"Well… you're a good dancer."

"And… now I know what I'm gonna write about… how in the world a guy can go from a jerk to a gentleman in less than 3 hours…" She decided and walked into her room quickly.

I scuffed, shook my head, and walked into my room.

However I was able to get my creepy look… and it suddenly all clearing up… maybe I'll never know.

But what I do know?

I need to be more considerate of girls.

* * *

_Yeah... that's not gonna happen for quite a while._

_Now, I'm not a dancer, so I had to look up a lot of those dance moves... and I'm not sure they'd be good in practice... so... sorry about that._

_Toon in next time._

_Catch ya then! Please Review, with no hate, favorite, and follow!_


	6. What's a Warlock Between Friends?

_I know it's been well over a month, I didn't really wanna do anything in January so I could get all my ducks in a row with my life._

_But, at least it's finally here._

**_DISCLAIMER: If I owned The Hazing/Dead Scared... do you think I'd have such a hard time getting it done? And I don't own the songs either. All I own is my OC and her family._**

_Please enjoy._

* * *

**Callyn**

I smirked softly as I walked into my room and closed my spellbook on the 'Ugly face' page.

"I can't believe it worked." I let out.

I haven't tried using magic on others before… and now that I have… I mean, that's a new record for me on 'things not wrong with magic'.

Now… to figure out what exactly went wrong with his first date to help him get another.

_**The next day…**_

"So… make-up… all messed up?" I summed up as we moved down the line to get lunch.

"Yeah… and the weird thing is… when she walked out… it was like it was freshly put on." He replied.

I blinked. That… sounded like a magic spell… reversed only when the caste_e_ learns the mistake the cast_er_ wanted to teach.

It was nearly like how I did with Doug… but I only let it come off after I was _sure_ he'd learned his lesson.

"Well… I'd advise _not_ talking to her until she's over you." I advised.

"Yeah, no doubt." He agreed.

I nodded before we sat down close to the exit.

"But… either way… I think I'm gonna hang out with Pamela later." He decided and my eyes nearly widened.

"What?" I questioned weakly.

"Well… she's nice… sweet… and really cute…" He listed simply.

I bit my lip, "I… I think you should think about that…"

He looked over at me, "Why?"

"Well…" I wanted to tell him I made Pamela myself… a Mist-form from some crazy story I read in a book once.

But, I couldn't do that without telling him I had magic.

So, when in doubt, I lied.

"Maybe you should ask about her later." I decided, snapping my fingers under the table to let my magic go to work, "Or… maybe… forget about her, but don't forget the lesson."

He frowned then nodded, "Yeah… yeah, good thinking."

I smiled lightly before I took a bite of my food.

I, however, felt eyes on the back of my neck and I looked over to see a tall broody looking guy glaring and shaking his head before he walked away.

I frowned before I shrugged and continued eating.

_**After Class…**_

"I'm gonna walk back." Doug called over the roar of my engine, "I should probably start apologizing to some girls I judged before."

"Smart!" I called back before I lowered my visor and started off the school ground.

As I did though, the guy from the cafeteria suddenly stepped out onto the street…

Right in front of me!

I hit the brakes and came to a screeching halt.

I groaned as I forced my foot down and turned my bike when I got closer, stopping it entirely.

He glared at me as everything around us stopped.

I frowned before I got who he was.

"You're the one that spelled Delia." I realized.

He nodded, "And you have no idea what you're doing with your magic, witch."

"I could say the same for you, Warlock." I bit, "Mind your own business."

"My 'business' is finding other witches like you who don't know what they're doing." He retorted.

"And you do?" I bit, "People saw you step in front of me! And they're gonna wonder where the hell you went when time speeds back up."

He scoffed, "You really are a naive little witch."

Anger rushed through me, "Say that again, I dare you!"

"You… are naive." He informed me.

I growled angrily and flicked my wrist and a mailbox flew at his head.

He waved his hand and the mailbox flew back to its place in the ground.

My eyes went wide before he waved both his hands and I was forced off my bike and sent flying into the asphalt a few yards back.

I groaned as I landed and flicked my wrist to create a shield as he walked up and went for a blow to my face.

"You really wanna have a battle right now?" I inquired.

"It's my job." He snarled before his hands sparked and I rolled out of the way, "I either bring you with me, or you die. There's no in-between."

I groaned as I stopped and got to my feet, "Well… let me be the first in-between."

He sent a ball of electricity at me, but I easily flicked my wrist and a rubber ball took the energy and went back to the ground, where it dispersed.

"You're not gonna be lucky for long." He growled before he flicked his hands.

I was suddenly back on my bike as time returned to normal.

I looked around to see him all gone… like he'd never even attacked me.

I took in a deep breath before I restarted my bike and continued on my way to the student dorms.

_**15 minutes later…**_

I took in a deep breath as I walked into my dorm and walked into my room.

I fell into my bed and let out an ear-piercing scream into my pillow.

I can't _believe_ there's a warlock in this school!

Nor can I believe he's stronger than me!

I groaned turned over… yelping when Doug suddenly was looking down at me… this causing me to slam my back into my headboard.

"Sorry." He let out, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lied.

"Callyn-"

"Believe me, it's nothing." I assured quickly.

"Callyn-"

"No, I'm not gonna let you finish your sentences; because there's nothing to finish. It's, for the last time, _nothing_!" I insisted.

"Alright, alright." He held up his hands.

I nodded before I got up and grabbed my hairbrush.

He walked out, closing the door behind him, and I rubbed my forehead before I simply snapped my fingers and my hair went into the same style I always have it.

I got up and looked at the mirror, shaking my head.

Magic, to me, wasn't always about making someone pretty… but making someone protected.

But, it damn well helped after the little battle I'd been through.

I sighed and picked up a book and started reading it.

_**3 hours later…**_

I finally stepped out of the room, feeling it was long enough to make Doug _think_ I 'did' my hair.

As I walked to the front of the dorm, I saw said dorm-mate under the sink, messing with it.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

He banged his head against a pipe and I couldn't help the smile that quickly came to my face as I had to purse my lips to keep from laughing.

"Ow!" He moaned before he moved out a bit, "Glad to know my pain brings you joy…"

"Sorry… sorry…" I held up my hands, "But… seriously… what are you doing?"

He sighed, "I figured I needed to do something around here, so I decided to fix the sink."

"But the sink wasn't broken." I blinked.

"Well… it was when I started." He shrugged.

I bit back my moan, "Great… I'll call the repairman-"

"No way, I've got it." He assured.

I bit my lip, "Are you sure…"

"Come on. You doubt my skills?" He scuffed.

He rolled back under and I had to bite my lip harder.

_"No… but I doubt your capability to actually fix the sink!"_ I flicked my wrist and the sink turned on.

"Gah!" He cried out as water came down.

I quickly flicked my other wrist and I heard the pipes he was hopefully putting together connect.

"What the hell?!" He exclaimed.

"I don't know." I shrugged, "What?"

"The pipes to the sink are connected and flowing…" He came back out, "I knew I was good… but not _that_ good."

Oh… great…

I boosted his already Space High ego…

Just what I needed…

_**Half an hour later…**_

There was a knock on the door.

I frowned before Doug got up to answer it.

"Who are you?" He questioned and I glanced over to see the Warlock.

"Doug! Uh… Don't you have to clean your room?" I decided quickly as I got up.

"What are you? My-"

"Just… go anywhere in the dorm but here!" I snapped.

He sighed and walked away.

I looked at the warlock, readying my wrists to create any of my spells.

"You… do know I can deflect any spell you try to shoot at me… right?" He scuffed.

I growled, "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Elwin Avery…"

My heart nearly stopped.

I've heard that name before… and not in a good way.

I tried to close the door, but he slammed it back open.

"You really think… you can run from me for long?" He stepped inside.

"I was hoping…" I gulped as I stepped back.

He stepped closer, his left hand burning, "Well… you are gonna be in a world of-"

I was thanking _every god_ there ever was when Doug stepped back into the room.

"Callyn… are you okay?" He walked up to me.

"Uh… yeah." I lied.

"Just having a friendly conversation." Elwin reasoned.

"Yeah… well… Callyn, you look as white as a ghost…" Doug noted, "Maybe you should go lay down?"

"Maybe you should mind your own business." Elwin growled, "Buzz off."

"And maybe you should-"

I clamped a hand over Doug's mouth before he'd get us _both_ killed. "Ixnay On-way e-thay eatening-thray." I hissed in his ear.

"What's the worst he can do?" He grumbled into my hand before he lowered it.

"Doug… seriously… leave us alone. Now." I insisted, not liking the smirk that was crawling onto Elwin's face.

"No… let him stay…"

I held my hand open and the spell he was about to show froze before he could get it out.

He frowned and tried it again.

"What are you doing?" Doug scuffed, "Card tricks?"

"Doug… shut up!" I hissed as I kept Elwin from using his spells.

Finally, the Warlock growled and glared at me, "This isn't over… bitch."

"It is for now." I secretly did the three fingers over my heart, causing him to hiss softly and leave quickly.

I closed and locked the door the moment he was gone and threw my back against it.

"Halle-friggin-lujah…" I whispered softly.

"What's his deal?" Doug questioned.

"Uh… bad blood between family." I lied… and I wasn't really wrong.

The Averys and the Harpers have been the Hatfields and McCoys of the magic world for centuries…

Now, this guy's going to the same college as me?

This… does not bode well.

**Doug**

She had this frightened look on her face… like a scared little puppy…

I didn't like it… it made me feel… sick and sad for her…

So, I put my hand on her shoulder to make her look me in the eye.

"Hey… well… whatever's wrong… don't worry about it right now." I reasoned.

"You saying that _makes_ me worry…" She let out.

"I know." I nodded softly.

_**1 hour later…**_

I heard the shower going and I sighed as I waited outside the bathroom door.

"Come _on_, Callyn!" I yelled.

"Can you _please_ leave me alone?!" She called over the water… and if I wasn't smart… I'd think she was crying.

I growled softly and opened the door, right as she was about to step out.

It was right then that I noticed her body had a bunch of marks on them… either new or old… I couldn't tell.

She also was still wearing that necklace.

She yelped and hid behind the curtain again, "My _freaking_ god, Doug! Show a little decency!"

"S… sorry…" I let out before I head back out of the room and closed the door.

My mind played back the image of her as I walked into my room, and I smiled softly.

For once… she actually looked… kinda cute.

_**Half an hour later…**_

I finally got out of my shower and walked by her room.

"When you're _lost_ in the moment…" I heard her hum, causing me to stop and glance inside, "You can't _see_ where you going… I didn't know who I could trust… so I put all my faith in _us_…"

I noted her stepping from a circle… but not of what.

"Oh, you _tore_… me to pieces." She continued, "Turned my _strength_ into weakness. I didn't want it all to fall _apart_… so I decided just to play the _part_… But _honestly_, I do it all _again_…! Putting up with all your bull… he made me _strong_ _enough_ to do this!"

I adjusted the door so I could still hear as I walked into my room to put some of my clothes on.

"It used to bother _me_, _ei_, _ei_, _ei_…! Thought I could never _leave_, _ei_, _ei_, _ei_, _eave_?!" She went on, "After all that I've been _through_, nothin' left to _prove_! No, no, no, I don't think about _you_!"

I walked back out to listen more.

"Weighin' down on _me_, _ei_, _ei_, _ei_!" I noticed her dancing a bit, "I lost my sanity, _ei_, _ei_, _ei_! And now that we are _through_! Nothin' left to _lose_! No, no, no! I don't think _about_ _you_!"

For each long note, she did a sharp turn with a jab.

"I feel _freedom_ where I stand now!" She continued, "And I feel proud of who I am now! Yeah, I learned a lot along the _way_! I love the woman that I _became_! I was _patient_, but not _anymore_! He's back in my _hands_…! And you swore I'll never do it! But it's your _turn_ to _face_ _the_ _music_!"

She turned a bit, closer to the door.

"It used to bother _me_, _ei_, _ei_, _ei_! Thought I could never _leave_, _ei_, _ei_,_ ei_, _eave_? After all that I've been _through_, nothin' left to _prove_! No, no, no, I don't think about _you_!" She let out, "Weighin' down on _me_, _ei_, _ei_, _ei_! I lost my _sanity_, _ei_, _ei_, _ei_! And now that we are _through_! Nothin' left to _lose_! No, no, no, I don't think about _you_…..!"

At that, she tried to do a flip but fell flat on her face.

"Ow…" She groaned.

I don't know what came over me, but I rushed inside and turned her to face up.

Her nose was bleeding, but other than that, she looked to be fine.

"Come on…" I helped her up, "Let's take you to the nurse's office…"

_**15 minutes later…**_

"It's not completely broken." The Nurse noted, "_But_, it's still fractured in a way."

"Oh… great!" Callyn groaned, holding an icepack to her nose.

"It could be worse." I reasoned, gaining an annoying glare from her.

"How the hell could it be worse?" Callyn bit.

"You could've broken your face."

Her eyes narrowed and I quickly walked out.

_**2 hours later…**_

I heard her groan as she walked back into the dorm, still holding the icepack to her nose.

"You doing okay?" I asked when she walked up to the island to sit down.

"No." Her voice sounded stuffed from the bag, "It hurts."

I gently pulled it away to see that it was _definitely_ still a bright red.

Walking into the kitchen, I pulled an icepack from the freezer and walked back out to her, putting it on her nose in place of the other one.

"Thanks." She groaned softly, "For once."

"You're welcome." I nodded, "But… other than the nose… you feeling okay?"

She nodded softly, "I think so…"

"Good." I nodded again, "You need to be because the second to last Delta Fi and Sigma Si meeting for most recruits is tomorrow."

Her eyes went wide, "What?!"

I nodded, "Yeah… so if you could heal up quickly-"

"I can't believe you care more about that stupid fraternity than you do about my health!" She snapped before she walked into her room.

I followed after her, "Callyn-"

"Screw you!" She yelled before she slammed the door closed in my face.

I winced a bit before I sighed and walked into my room.

"Way to fuck that up, Landers!" I hit the back of my head at my stupidity.

But why'd she have to blow her top like that?

It's not like she's got anything going for her.

* * *

_Again, not a dancer, but, I do know that sometimes novice dancers will try hard moves, and fail to land them._

_And again, I'm sorry this is so late... I promise the next one will be up... sooner._

_Toon in next time though!_

_Catch ya then! Please Review, with no hate, favorite, and follow!_


	7. Forgiven, not Forgotten

Wow_,__ it's been a while since I've written for this story..._

_Don't worry... I'll be posting a little more frequently so... that's a good thing._

_But, at least it's finally here._

**_DISCLAIMER: If I owned The Hazing/Dead Scared... do you think I'd have such a hard time getting it done? And I don't own the songs either. All I own is my OC and her family._**

_Please enjoy._

* * *

**Callyn**

I pulled the ice-pack from my nose and transported it back to the freezer as I looked at my mirror.

I sighed and flicked my wrist, causing my nose to snap back into place.

Groaning softly from the sudden pain, I blinked back some tears and grabbed a tissue from its box close by.

I rubbed the blood from my nose and the tears from my eyes before I turned away from the mirror and lit a single candle as I grabbed a picture of Doug.

I burnt the picture and whispered, "Let this boy feel the pain I just did, let this boy feel the hurt I have. Let this boy know how I feel."

Once the picture was all burnt away, I blew out the candle and put it away.

That'll show him not to mess with a witch.

_**The next morning…**_

I woke up to Doug's groaning.

Smirking lightly, I got up and walked out of my room and barged into his.

"You feeling okay?" I had trouble asking with a straight face… and without chuckling.

"No!" He moaned as he moved his head up for me to see it.

I saw his nose broken a little, not as bad as mine had been… but probably just as hurt.

I walked over as he slowly stood up.

"I feel like I've been beaten up over and over too…" He sighed softly.

"Metaphorically or physically?" I questioned.

"Both!" He moaned.

I nodded, "Is there anything you wanna say to me? Rhymes with 'I'm Florry'…."

He sent a glare my way before his eyes softened greatly, "First let me say that you are incredibly 'flannoying'… but I _am_ sorry for making fun of you as I have been. I don't mean it."

I smiled lightly, "Good to hear."

Least that'll keep him from being a dick for the day.

_**After class…**_

I sighed softly before I closed my locker door.

"Hello."

I jumped, biting my lip to keep from yelping when I saw Roy Edwardson standing close by.

"H… hello…" I whispered before I fixed the strap of my bag and started walking away quickly.

"You're that girl from the meetings right… the gay one?" He followed after me.

I bit my lip and stepped into the girls' bathroom, keeping my distance.

I didn't like being followed, and I especially didn't like being followed by guys who are in frats…

When I heard him leave, I took in a soft breath and walked back out, making sure no one was around before I continued on, biting my lip as I kept my head low so no one would look at me.

As I got out to my bike, I noticed several people at me, some pointing, others just whispering.

I put my bag in the traveling case before I got on my bike, then the helmet, and closed the visor.

Just as I was starting the engine, Doug walked out, frowning at me.

He walked over as I pulled the helmet off to hear him.

"Were you planning on waiting?"

I gave a soft shake of the head as he put his bag in the case and got behind me as he put on a helmet.

I put mine back on before I started the bike more and headed off, the laughter of the other students bouncing around in my head.

_**Half an hour later…**_

I still heard their whispering as I got off my bike, pulled my helmet off, grabbed my bag, and pretty much bolted into the dorm-building, then my own.

When I got in there, I quickly put my stuff away _then_ I made a mad dash for my room and closed the door quickly behind me.

When I got in _there_, I took in several deep breaths before I fell against the door, then onto the ground, trying not to cry as I still heard all that laughter.

Course, the tears still fell as I pulled my knees up and leaned against them.

"Way to go, Harper…" I hissed softly in anger, "People laugh and whisper _at _**and**_ about_ you for being a silent bitch… just great…"

Nothing... and I mean _nothing_, can make this day worse.

_**1 hour later…**_

There was a knock on the door as I now sat on my bed.

It opened, revealing Doug… holding a plate of food.

"Are you hungry?"

I shook my head silently.

"Wanna talk?"

Again, I shook my head.

He sighed, putting the plate down, "Callyn…"

I kept my eyes off him, trying not to cry as that laughter and whispering still bounced in my head.

"If it makes you feel any better… they shouldn't have laughed at you… I know that… And I'm sorry."

Sadly, I had a feeling it was the spell talking… not him.

This followed by him gently closing the door, though, so I was left alone.

Looking down at my lap, I slowly got up.

The door opened again, and Doug blinked before he grabbed the plate.

"Watch it." He grumbled softly, taking the plate out.

I bit my lip and went to sit back down.

He took my arm lightly.

"Callyn… come out to the front, please."

"Why?" I sighed softly.

"We should talk."

I shook my head, "I'm not in the mood."

"Well, we should. Soon." He informed me.

"Why?" I repeated.

"Because you need to work on your self-confidence… and I've heard talking helps."

I bit my lip, then shook my head again, "I don't think it's a good idea… I just need some time to myself… okay?"

He frowned, then nodded, "Alright… just… know my door's always open, okay?"

I nodded back before he closed my door lightly again.

I took in a soft breath before I grabbed my candles and put them in a circle.

Once done, I lit them each and sat in the middle, letting myself calm down a little more.

I easily cleared my mind and started floating as before.

Letting my mind connect with the world around me, I was once again able to see what I usually couldn't.

Traveling out of my room, I moved my subconscious where Doug was in the Dorm, looking upset.

_"My God the bitch is a drama queen… it's like she's never been mocked before."_ He groaned, _"Then again… they _were_ laughing _at_ her…"_

I forced myself to remain emotionless as I moved closer to him.

_"But, if I go apologize, she'll just laugh it off, saying I was joking."_ He figured, _"I'll just wait it out."_

With that, he took the food he was gonna give me and started eating in the living room.

I moved back to my room and reentered my body.

Blinking once I was back, and on the ground, I slowly got up and undid all the flames.

He really thinks that?

**Doug**

I sighed as I leaned against my chair, closing my eyes.

Something was up in my head, but I ignored it pretty easily, not wanting to think too much about it.

So, I continued to eat what I'd wanted to give to her…

That was, until I heard her door open and I looked over to see her walking out.

"Are you okay?" She asked gently.

"I'm fine." I assured simply, "Why do you ask?"

She shrugged and put a hand on my shoulder once she was close enough.

I frowned at the feeling it brought me as she sat down.

"Just asking." She replied simply.

"What about you? Are you okay?" I inquired gently.

"Yeah… yeah… uh… yeah. I'm great." She nodded.

"Callyn?" I sighed.

"Honest." She insisted.

I looked at her for a second before I nodded, "Okay… uh… I _really_, _truly_ hate to bring this up… but… the… meeting is in like… two days… so…"

The look she had on her face that was clear as day one of sorrow… and… fear?

"Please, _please_ don't make me go back out there… live alone without clothes!" She begged.

I sighed again, "I'm sorry, Callyn…"

She scoffed a bit, "Yeah I-"

"I mean it." I insisted, "I don't want you upset any more than you already are… but… you have to do this… please? I promise… it's just this meeting for the rest of the month."

"Fine… whatever." She grumbled and started to walk away, clearly pissed.

I groaned and got in front of her, "Callyn… come on… if it was up to me right now… I wouldn't have you come… but… it's not… and I am _so_ sorry for that…"

"Yeah…" She scoffed.

"Please." I pleaded, "Callyn I would do _anything_ if it meant you'd go."

She raised a brow and I instantly regretted my choice of words. "_Anything_ you say?"

"Callyn, that's not what I-"

"Nope. You said it. You meant it. You'll be doing my Laundry and anything else I'd like." She decided.

I groaned in annoyance, "Great… just… great… you know you're very manipulative."

She smiled lightly and nodded, "I know."

_**Half an hour later…**_

I mumbled under my breath as I walked into the laundry room, annoyed.

"Next time, I'm keeping my mouth shut." I grumbled.

I don't what her issue is, I mean, it could be good that we get in that group.

Though, considering the 'leader' of that group happens to be Jacob Trex… maybe that wouldn't happen.

But, I'd already come this far, might as well keep going.

_**14 minutes later…**_

As I was walking back to the main dorm room, I noticed someone down the hall, smirking darkly at me.

I frowned, putting the basket down before I looked over at him, "Can I help you?"

He raised a brow, then scoffed, walking up to me, "You're Doug… right?"

"Yes…?" I let out slowly.

"Listen… you're gonna wanna get away from your roommate." He breathed out.

"Why?" I folded my arms.

"Let's just say, she can do something pretty bad."

I rolled my eyes, "Considering I need to make up for her getting hurt… I highly doubt that."

"No. You don't understand. She might be getting you killed soon."

"Oh? And you know that how?" I scoffed.

"Because I know her type. She's evil."

**Callyn**

Okay… maybe one good thing came out of today…

And it wasn't Doug treating me differently because of a spell… for now.

It was Doug's, easy to see, cluelessness.

But, I wasn't gonna play on that right now.

Right now, I had to figure out how to work around a fraternity, especially with All Hollow's Eve just around the corner.

So, I need to get a lot of stuff done, and if that meant messing a little with Doug Landers, so be it.

I sighed as I walked by the front door, getting some dinner ready, bored.

Of course… as I did… I heard something outside.

"So what? That gives you the right to tell me what to do?" Doug scoffed, "Give me a break. She's nothing special. Now, if you excuse me."

I heard him grab something before I looked over at the clock quickly.

Sure enough, it froze.

"Warlock." I growled, pulling the door open.

Sure enough, it was Elwin Avery.

"Well… at least that got your attention." He smirked.

"Leave Doug out of this." I snarled, "Your family's beef is with me. Not him."

"Wrong. Anyone who associates themselves with a witch like you is bad. Even if you have no idea what you really are."

I growled, "I know what you're wanting me to do, and it's not gonna happen."

"Oh? What am I wanting you to do then?" He mocked.

"You want me to attack you… to break the time freezing spell." I relented, "Not happening."

He scoffed, "Fine then."

He snapped his fingers, before I was suddenly thrown backward by a shock-wave of magic.

I groaned before I slid to a stop by the edge of the room. "I'm not going to fight you so don't even try."

Elwin snarled, "You won't be able to hide your powers forever… and when you slip up, you know I'll be there to take you."

With that, he snapped his fingers, and the time spell broke with it.

I took in a soft breath as I looked around, then stood up straight and walked up to Doug.

"Doug." I got next to him, grabbing his shoulder.

He jolted, "Callyn…! What are you doing out here? I thought you were cooking?"

I shrugged, then glared over at Elwin, "Eh… I thought I forgot something and I was about to get it… but… I think it's the dorm… so let's go."

With that, I picked up the basket of clothes and motioned him inside.

He rolled his eyes, then followed my instruction.

When he got in, I heard Elwin scoff.

"You'll fail in your little plot to keep your secret hidden."

"We'll see about that." I growled before I walked inside, slamming the door closed.

"…Who was that guy anyway?" Doug questioned.

"…Don't know." I lied, shaking my head, before I put the basket on the counter, "Get your clothes and put them in your room… I'll finish dinner."

"Alright." He rolled his eyes.

With that, we went to do just that, but I couldn't stop myself from glancing over at him.

_"Avery's gonna regret trying to get to me through Doug."_ I growled, turning back to my work.

I might hate Doug… but using him as some sort of playing piece to get to me?

Yeah… not gonna work on me.

* * *

_I actually had to lengthen this chapter cause it was originally just gonna be 1,000 words... so... that's a good thing honestly._

_Anyway, we're closing in on when the actual movie starts... and I cannot stress how much I can't wait for that._

_Toon in next time though!_

_Catch ya then! Please Review, with no hate, favorite, and follow!_


End file.
